Question: What is the measure, in degrees, of the acute angle formed by the hour hand and the minute hand of a 12-hour clock at 6:48?
Explanation: At 6:48, the minute hand is $\frac{12}{60}(360^\circ)=72$ degrees from the 12:00 position.  The hour hand is $\frac{5\frac{12}{60}}{12}(360^\circ)=156$ degrees from the 12:00 position.  The difference in the two positions is $156^\circ-72^\circ=\boxed{84}$ degrees.